Misfit
by Fluff in the Clouds
Summary: Aang's old friends from 100 years ago somehow managed to live, and now they're back to help him master the elements. Oh, and did I mention they all have some pretty unusual gifts? Rated T just in case. Aang&Katara, Sokka&OC Upload problems
1. Chapter 1

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

Notice: Although this is third person, bits of it may become partly one of the character's POV, as it shows their feelings. I don't know exactly how most of the pairings are going to end up, but I know for sure its Aang x Katara, as that's just about my favorite pairing ever!

Aang's Dream:

_A teenaged fire-bender boy is sitting with his back against a wall in an air temple. He's wearing a bandanna, black shorts, and a cape. A few feet away from him is a teenaged air-bender girl is writing some kind of spell on the floor in a pink liquid. She's wearing a yellow and orange dress and has hair down to about her mid-back. A young water-bender boy, no older then 10, is sleeping curled up in the corner. The pink liquid starts to glow, and the water-bender wakes up. Someone walks into the room, and the girl pulls the other 2 up into the air. It turned out to be one of the monks, and he says "Aang, we have to talk to you." Aang is being pulled by his arm out of the temple, and he looks back to see his friends have landed and are looking at him sadly. The water-tribe boy starts to cry._

Aang wakes up from his nightmare and gasps for breath. He hadn't dreamed about the misfits before now, and it made him want to cry. When the other air-bender boys had stopped playing with him because of the avatar thing, Meimei had found him and befriended him. She was the girl from the dream, and her and the other misfits had to hide because they really didn't fit in. Girls where never at the boy's temples, and the other 2 are from other nations. On top of that, all of them had a side power. Like him and the avatar thing. He had known all of them for 3 months, but he had only learned Fang, the fire-bender's power near the end. All of their powers had seemed so wonderful at first, but now he could see what horrible things they did to his friends. Before he could think any deeper on this, Katara comes over to where he was sleeping, having heard him cry out in his sleep. "Aang, are you OK?" She whispers, so that Sokka wouldn't wake up. She was very close to him, and Aang felt the blood come to his face and his heart beat a bit faster. "I'm fine, I just had a dream about the mis- some of my old friends" He said sadly, not wanting to talk about the misfits right now. Katara gave him a quick hug, and then whispered "I'm here if you need me.", Then walks back over to where she was sleeping. Aang sighed happily; shocked that his heart didn't give out when she hugged him. He liked Katara more and more all the time. It was only fitting she would be the one to cheer him up this time as well.

Far away, in the middle of a forest near the southern air temple, a pink inscription on a polished marble slab starts to glow. A bubble of the pink liquid Meimei was using in Aang's dream comes up through the ground; inside of it are the misfits, all seeming to be about a year or so older then they where in Aang's dream about the day of the storm. The bubble bursts, and the benders inside gasp for breath. The fire-bender says a long string of swears under his breath then looks over at Meimei. "I am NEVER cough cough going in one of those bubbles AGAIN! cough cough" He says, gasping for breath. "I know, Fang, I cough know." She responded, gasping a little bit less. The water tribe boy is having a coughing fit next to them, and Meimei brings him some water from a near-by stream. "Here you go Kiko" She says to him as he drinks the water. "Thank you" He says, hoarsely. Fang, who finally has his normal breathing pattern back, says "We didn't just spend 100 years in a tiny concealed in a tiny part of the spirit world so that we could sit here, lets go find Aang." Meimei smiled at him, and he felt himself blush.

While Aang ate an apple for breakfast, Katara and Sokka ate a large fish that Sokka actually caught! Katara looks worriedly at Aang, knowing that he was still thinking about something deep. She assumed it was the dream, but she was wrong. Aang was right at the moment thinking through all of his memories with Katara, trying to find any proof that she truly liked him. The best thing he had was the kiss after he gave her back her necklace. He had almost died of happiness that day! "Aang, you said you dreamed about your old friends last night. Who are they?" Katara asked him cautiously. Aang is snapped out of his thoughts by Katara's voice, and shifts uncomfortably. He knew they where nearly defiantly dead, he didn't need to keep the secret, but it still didn't exactly calm him down to discuss it. "Well, after the other boys stopped playing with me, an air-bender girl who had snuck in with her friends was really nice to me, and we became a little group of friends. We all had… Unusual powers. Mei could channel spirits." Aang said, feeling sad again. "Who's Mei?" Sokka asked. "The air-bender who was nice to me. She was 14 the last time I saw her. The others where boys, Fang the fire-bender and Kiko of the water tribes. Kiko's powers where to see into the future, and I don't want to talk about Fang's powers. It's really sad." Aang says, thinking about the oldest misfit. Fang read peoples minds, and because he can't control it, he almost always gets the bad thoughts. The worries, the fears, the horrors. The stuff on the top of people's minds. And it had really changed him. He had been quiet, sad, and bitter. Mei was the only one who could snap him out of it for even a few minutes. Katara saw the pain in Aang's eyes, and gave him another hug. Aang was truly scared his heart would stop beating, it was going so fast. Katara let go, to Aang's disappointment, and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "I always forget the kind of pain you must go through everyday." She says quietly.

_OK, Fluff here, That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? I know, its not very good, but please don't kill me! Because I didn't say it at the top, I don't own Avatar. Oh, and by the way, my name came from my obsession with Aang and Katara's coupling, its really fluffy, so my friend nick-named me fluff, and I'm an Air Bender, So I'm Fluff in the Clouds!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Guess whose back! Its me! I've decided to say it up top this time, I don't own avatar. Or the avatar characters. Although, if you have them, I'd love one as a gift! laughs at her won stupid joke Oh, and I forgot to put it in, but I love to goof around, and often pretend to be an air bender. Mostly to annoy Mom and Dad. whistles My "fluff in the clouds" explanation makes more sense with that added in. Oh, and I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling problems. Hope you like the next chapter!_

Aang looked over at Katara and whispered "Yeah." As if the elements where sad for him, the clouds picked that moment to open up and start raining hard. Aang was happy for it, though. It covered the tears.

"OK, just a minor set-back." Meimei said as she looked out across the river as the rain started. "You kidding, Mei? No way we can get across this. We're stuck." Fang said, sounding miserable. Although, he kind of always does. Kiko, on the other hand, was busy attaching leaves together with flower stems, almost like sewing. "What are you doing, Kiko? Making a leaf quilt?" Fang snapped at the younger boy, now just sounding annoyed. Kiko laid it out on the water, and smiled. "Mei can push us across with air bending! We just needed something to get on!" He said, cheerful as always. Meimei beamed at him, and stepped out onto the leaves, using air bending to shoot herself around. She grabbed the other two and headed off towards Aang.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka still had no idea that a piece of Aang's past was coming back to help him. They packed up in a gloomy mood, and prepared for the day's flight. The lightening started next, and Aang announced "Its too bad for flying today, guys, we'll have to walk today's distance." Sokka sighed, and Katara pulled out an umbrella. "Well, lets head in the direction of the river we saw earlier first. We can work on water bending." She suggested. They started in the right direction, with Appa walking behind them. Just as they reached the river, they saw 2 groups of people, one with ALOT more then the other. Neither could be seen through the thick rain, but they found out who the larger group was remarkably quickly. The fire nation had them in chains before 5 minutes where up.

Meimei, Kiko, and Fang where the other group, and they saw Aang and his friends get captured. As the fire nation moved towards the sea, the misfits followed as fast as they possibly could, knowing what they had to do. Break into a fire-bender's ship. While Fang and Meimei where serious and reasonably calm about it, Kiko seemed dangerously close to hyper-ventilating.

Aang woke up and found himself tied to Katara. Their backs where to each other, and they where chained in a fire-nation prison, on a ship. Sokka was only chained to a wall, and seemed to be able to actually move his arms and legs. Aang realized 3 things at once. 1, he was tied to a girl he was totally in love with, 2, they had tied Sokka up less because he wasn't a bender, and therefore less of a threat, and 3, he was on a FIRE NATION ship. He turned bright red at the first one, and panicked at the third. Then he heard the noise out side. The next thing he knew, a thick cloud of smoke had entered the room, along with 3 coughing and spluttering benders. He heard a voice through the smoke. "Yeah Kiko, great idea! Lets attack them and then blow up the door! We could have come through an air vent like I'd wanted but _NO!_" It was Fang's mocking voice. Aang gasped at the realization of just who was freeing him.

_Hope you liked it! Yet again, I know its horrible, but don't kill the author! Fang's so sarcastic! I love his attitude! Please tell me what you think! Bye!_

_Sokka: Why haven't you decided my pairing yet! Aang and Katara have a pairing! Why aren't I paired with some one?_

_Fluff: Not now Sokka! stuffs Sokka into closet Well, yet again bye!_

_Sokka: Mmmfff!_


	3. Notice

_Fluff here. No, this isn't part of the story, I just have something I have to tell all of you readers._

_Sokka: You've finally decided my pairing?_

_Fluff: No. I'm sorry about a lot of my story, because the fact that Shift+8s are taken out is messing with it._

_Sokka: Give me a pairing already!_

_Katara&Aang: sigh_

_Fluff: If it will make you SHUT UP then sure! I'll have it ready by next chapter._


	4. Chapter 3

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Welcome back to Fluff's fluffy fan fic! Today Sokka's pairing shows up! Too bad he's part of a love triangle! _

_Sokka:grumbles_

_Lucky for Sokka, he's a favorite character of mine, so I sense things will turn out OK! Now, wish everyone's favorite Misfit's good luck in rescuing their long-lost friend!_

The misfits stumbled out of the smoke, Kiko and Fang arguing with each other. Sokka and Katara woke up from all the noise, and Katara blushed a little upon realizing exactly who she was tied to. Kiko and Fang where fighting to hard to be distracted long enough to go and help Aang and friends, but Meimei ran to Aang's side instantly. She cut them loose with a water tribe-styled knife(from Kiko!), and gave Aang a big hug. Both of them started crying, and Kiko and Fang stopped fighting to go and hug Aang after Mei let go. Before long, the 4 of them where in a big group hug around Aang, all of them crying their eyes out. Even Fang.

As the 6 of them ran down the now smoke-filled halls, Fang ran his first mind-reading on Katara and Sokka. He didn't get much from Sokka, but he found Katara's mind was complicated and interesting. But the most interesting thing was the feelings from her direct memories… About a certain 12-year-old Air-bender boy…

Sokka's slightly dense mind kept his current thoughts too deep for Fang to read on impact, which was a good thing because of what he was thinking about right now. _"Man, that Air-Bender girl sure is cute! Wonder who she is. Too bad she didn't introduce herself!" _

As soon as they hit the deck of the ship, they found a great deal of fire benders waiting for them. The one in front shot a fireball into the group, hitting Meimei and throwing her backwards. Fang looked up at them, fire burning in his eyes much brighter then Aang had ever seen it. "OH, YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Fang screamed at the top of his lungs, and shot a huge wall of fire at the benders in front of him. Kiko pushed Katara and Aang over to Meimei, and covered the group in a bubble of water. "Why are we back here? We should be out there fighting!" Sokka said, angry. "Fang gets out of control, watch." Meimei gasped, her burns starting to swell up on her arms. Sokka watched intently, as fire flashed everywhere out side the bubble. Fire even hit them more then once, and it was obvious that he had gone totally out of control. Aang and Katara where to busy being embarrassed due to the fact that the bubble was too small for them to move and Aang was on top of Katara, his face only 2 inches from hers to notice the fire going every where. A few minutes later, Kiko dropped the water shield discovering a very tired Fang, lots of injured and dead fire-benders, and Appa standing on the deck waiting for them.

Sokka and Fang are sitting next to each other on top of Appa, both of them starring longingly at Meimei. Meimei herself was busy working on a healing spell. Kiko and Aang are sitting near Appa's head, whispering to each other while Aang guides Appa. Katara was sitting near the back, thinking about Aang. Why was it that her heart went so crazy whenever he smiled at her? Why did she feel like she had never been happier then when she met him? And why did she blush so hard whenever he caught her watching him? Why was she watching him in the first place? It occurred to her then. _"I love Aang." _Was suddenly the only thought in her mind.

_Well, Thats Chapter 3, please reveiw! I'm glad at least a few people read and like this! I'll write the next chapter after this one gets a reveiw or 2! See you next time!_


	5. Chapter 4

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Hi! The annoying author is back! WHOOT! Sorry about being so late with the new chapter, evil writer's block is attacking my brain. And today we will be watching Katara struggle to grasp her newly found feelings towards Aang!_

_Aang: How about you move it along? –hopeful look-_

_Maybe, now on to the story!_

_Aang: YAY!_

Katara blushed a bright crimson color upon her realization, but no one was paying her any attention at the time. Not directly, at least. "So, how are you planning on telling her?" Kiko whispered to Aang, so quietly that the air bender himself had some trouble hearing. Aang blushed almost as red as Katara had, and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. It feels really awkward even talking to you about it." He whispered back, giving Katara a longing stare, and then quickly looking off to the side when she turned to look at him, the color in his cheeks darkening. "Well, I'll help you. And I'm sure Mei will be glad to help as well. Fang I'm not so sure of, but I'm sure we can bribe him into it!" Kiko whispered, giggling at the last sentence. Aang laughed out loud, and everyone on Appa's back turned to look at him. He blushed harder, if that's even possible, and turned away, letting everyone return to what they where doing.

The rain storm picked up about an hour or so later, and Appa was forced to land. As the group walked along a path going in the right direction, Aang played with Momo while Katara watched him out of the corner of her eye. Kiko noticed, and explained it softly to Meimei. She smiled Devilishly, and put Plan A into action. Step 1, push the 2 of them together, literally. Kiko casually kicked a rock into Meimei's path, and she tripped slightly, hitting Aang and knocking him into Katara. The 2 plotting Misfits watched as each of their mini plans caused more embarrassed blushing, happy sighs, and, of course, strange looks from Sokka. Kiko's last plan was probably the most genius of the batch. He requested that they go and find some food, and that 1 of them should stay behind with the air benders, who naturally wouldn't want to go and hunt. Meimei said quickly "Katara, can you stay?", and Katara responded with a happy nod. Meimei carefully stepped away from the soon-to-be couple, and watched the 2 of them start a conversation as they walked down the path towards the meeting place. "So, Aang, are you happy to see your old friends again?" Katara asked, slightly awkwardly. "Of course! I missed them so much!" Aang replied, with energy and happiness. "I guess you don't really need us to help you anymore…" Katara said, sounding a bit sad. "I'll always need you Katara." Aang said quietly, and gently took her hand in his. Both of them blushed, and Meimei gave them a happy smile, that neither Aang nor Katara noticed. _"Looks like your plan worked, Kiko." _She thought, thinking of how happy the little Water bender would be at that little piece of information.

_Well, that's it for now! After I get 2 or 3 reveiws, I'll write the next chapter! And in the next chapter, you find out about the 6 spirits, and meet 2 new characters. Oh, and Zuko will be in it. Oh the suspense! See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Hi, and welcome back to Misfit! Sorry about the cliff hanger last time, Distant6! Thanks for the reviews! Here is a hint for how all that romance is going to come out in the next couple of chapters: CHAOS! Now, this time you get the first glance at the last 2 misfits, both girls by the way. Plus, you'll be entering the 6 spirit section of the story, so look forward to Aang calming down about the avatar thing just a bit, Fang and Sokka attacking each other when Meimei gets a romantic interest in one of them, and maybe a bit of kissing for the Avatar and the girl he's so very fond of. You'll just have to wait and see! Now, onto the story!_

Meimei giggled a bit, although the two lovebirds hardly noticed. The hunting party was having quite the challenge themselves…

"Tell me where the avatar is! NOW!" The fire bender girl growled at Sokka, who she had by the front of his shirt. Fire and determination gleamed in her eyes. But Fang knew better then to believe that this girl was all bad. Her mind was oddly protected, and only the misfits could do that. And on top of that, the girl hadn't shot any fire yet. He moved so quickly forward that the girl never saw him coming. He had her arms tied backwards and her feet tied together within 2 minutes. He grabbed the struggling girl's forehead, and concentrated on hearing her thoughts. This is what was going through her head: _"He has to come back! That Bastard might have kicked him out, but for goodness sake, its his SON! How could he kick out his own heir?" _ Fang was shocked at the pictures he had running through his mind at that moment. Zuko as a small child, his father patting him on the head, little Zuko teaching the girl fire bending, the two of them talking happily and laughing, the girl in a maid's outfit bringing Zuko food, the 2 of them at some kind of formal dance (Zuko looked embarrassed, and the girl just looked happy), Zuko lying on a bed with a burn across his face, the girl crying as he left on a ship, and the girl sitting in a meditation pose, her eyes glowing like the misfit's did when their powers hit the extremes. The girl glared up at him, but now tears where in her eyes.

Far away, in an earth bending town, an earth bender girl walked along a path, a couple of boys laughing at her and pointing. She blushed bright red and a strange little tail poked out from under her dress. Within minutes, the girl seemed to be half lemur. She started to cry and ran away. "Why am I such a freak? Why do I mutate like this? Why am I so alone, and why do they all hate me so much?" She thought as she ran into a forest.

_Well, that's all for this time, hope you liked it! Oh, and as a treat, I'll tell you all the names of the 2 girls: Fire bender: Seirei, Earth bender: Robin Well, I'll see you next time, and because I did so little with them this time, I think I'll have Katara and Aang kiss next time. And Sokka freak out. Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 6

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Guess what! Your favorite super-lazy author is back! And look, I wrote something!_

Meimei was actually surprised by how well Kiko's plan worked. Of course, she had no idea that Katara liked Aang back. After Aang told her that he would always need her, Katara's emotions hit the top and she couldn't stop herself. She leaned down, and kissed him. Aang's eyes opened wide with surprise, then half closed with pleasure. Meimei's eyes sparkled with delight, and she silently cheered for her friend. After Katara let him go, Aang whispered "I love you too, Katara." and hugged her.

Meimei was thoroughly enjoying watching her friend's life come together happily, but something twinged in the back of her mind. One of the misfits was in trouble, she could tell. Something odd was going on with Meimei, everyone agreed on that. The other misfits, even the ever rebellious Fang, had no problems listening to everything she said, and when they had visited the spirit world, all passing spirits had bowed to her and said, in their own languages, "Nice choice of host, my queen." Or "Good day, my queen." Or even "Do they know, my queen?". Everyone, even Meimei, had wondered what this meant. But so far, they where yet to find out, as the powers where yet to properly bloom…

Back with the hunting party, something very different was going through everyone's mind. Fang was staring at the girl, for the glowing in her memory meant she was one of his kind. One of the misfits. She glared at him, then caught her ropes on fire with her breath. "I trained with love to help the prince of the fire nation impress his father. You think you can take me out just like that?" The girl cried out, and the others looked at her in surprise. The anger in her eyes had increased 10 fold, and there where tears flowing down her cheeks.

Miles away, the animal girl felt something jolt inside of her. She moaned, being fully unaware of the spirit caring for her body. Wings painfully sprouted from her back, and moved on their own accord. Robin was headed for Meimei, no choice about it.

_Sorry, I think I've been gone of what, 2 months now? Well, Fluff's back! The misfits have come together, and it won't be long before they all meet and Meimei reveals the truth! Sorry this has taken so long, my computer had... issues with uploading this thing._


	8. FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER!

The Misfit World

By Fluff in the Clouds

_Alright, its been, what, months since I last updated. I've had stuff going on and- aw heck, I've just been lazy and missed a few avatar episodes. I felt kinda bad for just abandoning my fan fiction, so I'm coming back to it. So, enjoy, and don't kill me, I enjoy life._

Something surged through Meimei's body. A burning pain spread out through her limbs, her vision blurred and faded into darkness. Although she wasn't aware of it, Meimei started screaming. All thoughts faded away, replaced by the message of pain, so much pain. She tried to move, to do something, anything, just to prove that she was still alive. But she found her body useless. Within the dark realm that was now all she could see and feel, a familiar pink fluid was flowing in from the edges of her vision.

Aang and Katara let go of each other abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice, the scream ringing through both of their ears. Turning almost in unison, the 2 set their eyes on the girl who had been trailing behind them. Aang's mouth dropped open in surprise. 2 thoughts went through his head. "_She saw that?_"was the instinctual one. The other he spoke out loud. "Meimei, what's wrong?" He cried, going to his old friend's side. Her hands were on her face, almost as if she was trying to claw out her own eyes. When Aang pushed those hands away, he found her staring ahead, eyes glazed over. "Meimei?" Katara asked, looking over Aang's shoulder.

Kiko saw the look on Fang's face. Comprehension dawned on his face, and he called out to them. "STOP!" His voice was stricken with fear, and his face was the same. Something was very wrong, he could feel it. "Meimei…" Fang crumpled to the ground, hand over his heart, panting. At the same moment, there was a weak cry of pain from a few people in various places. Meimei, Robin, Fang, Kiko, and Seirei were all in some kind of strange pain. And then it came to Aang. Then came the next scream. 2 syblings this time, from a water tribe. Each of whom have to handle half of this problem, alone…

_Well, time for me to go to bed. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
